Unexpected
by 2Words14Letters
Summary: The king wants to unite the Iron Islands, so he has Ned arrange a marriage between Sansa and Theon. Rated M for later chapters. (On Hiatus)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, okay so i can't be the only one that ships Sansa and Theon, right? There aren't a lot fanfics about them so i decided to write my own. I've also only watched the show, so if i get something wrong, tell me. I took inspiration from The Saltwater Princess by seraph7.**

 **(Theon POV)**

Walking towards Ned's office, i noticed Sansa was sat outside. She was fiddling with her dress, trying to look busy, failing however. As i sat opposite her, she looked up giving me nervous smile. I returned it with a cautious smile, knowing there were people watching. Sansa was always like forbidden fruit, Robb and Jon have always warned me when ever it seemed like i was flirting with her, so i tend to normally stay away.

Why did Ned want both of us? I haven't done anything well not that i'm aware off, and Sansa's never does anything, never steps out of line because it's too unladylike. As the door opened Sansa and I both looked up. Ned appeared at the door, looking at both of us solemnly.

"Come on in" I was the first to stand, walking slowly to the door with Sansa following not far behind.

Inside the room was Lady Cateyln, she wore an anxious expression, which made me dread even more for what was to come. I glanced over at Sansa, she was looking at her mother confused. Ned closed the door, then walked over to Cateyln.

"I guess your wondering why your both here" Ned said. Looking at us both with caution. "Well, Sansa as you have just reached the age of ten and five, the prospect of marriage has arisen" I looked over at Sansa and she'd gone pale and her hands clutched her dress. "Your mother and I have been considering matches for you"

Wait why did they need me here...unless they're considering me? Do they want me to marry Sansa? She's just a girl, not even past ten and eight yet.

"Sansa" Her mother said softly, taking a step forward "We have thought long and hard about this, but we think we have made the right choice." Ned was looking at me, his mouth in a hard thin line.

"Who is it?" Sansa squeaked, I caught her eye for a split second and in them was panic. Ned sighed heavily.

"Your mother and i couldn't think who, so i asked the king and he suggested I marry you to Theon, it would secure the Iron islands." What?! The king suggested it? If the king suggested it, then there's no way i can get out of this.

I looked over at Sansa, she looked like a ghost, she had gone so pale. Ned and Catelyn were staring at us both, probably waiting to see how we react.

"Has my father agreed to this?" I said through gritted teeth, if my father says no, then that means something right?

"Yes, your father has agreed" Ned replied soberly.

"Is this what you want, father?" Sansa said calmly trying to hide her shock.

"You'll be doing the region a great deal, it's a very noble thing" He said trying to reassure her. I doubt Sansa cares about that. All she thinks the world is about is fairy tale princes and true love, i very much doubt that i fit into either of those categories. To her i'm just the ward that grew up with her family, not a prince or a lord like in her dreams.

My jaw had been clenched the whole time, muscles tensed. I'm not angry that it's Sansa that i'm getting married too, i'm angry because it wasn't my choice, i had no say in the matter.

My eyes went to Sansa, she looked like she was either going to cry or throw up. Her face was completely drained, except her eyes which gleamed from the tears in them.

"May i be excused?" She choked out, her father simply nodded. Then with out a word she darted out of the room, leaving me alone with her mother and father.

 **Okay so that's the first chapter, hopefully you guys like it. I'm planning on making this a series so please leave a review letting me know you want me to continue.**

 **Kaitlin xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, sorry it's been so long,thank you for the reviews, favourites and follows. It means a lot to know someone actually read my story. Anyway enjoy the chapter.**

 **(Sansa POV)**

Throwing myself on to my bed, tears start falling down my cheeks.

How could mother and father do this? Do they not care about what I think? What I want? They can't really think I would want to marry Theon! I mean, he's _a Greyjoy!_ They're known for being ruthless and coquettish, though Theon never has been anything but kind to me. But that doesn't mean I wish to marry him! This isn't fair!

As my tears started to stop, I stood up from my bed and walked over to my dressing table. My eyes were red and puffing, parts of my hair had also come loose. The girl in the mirror doesn't look ladylike at all.

 **(Theon POV)**

As I walked out of the room, I noticed Robb leaning against the wall. How am I going to explain this to him?

"Theon?" Robb said questionably as he walked towards me. "I heard father had summoned for you, what is it that he wanted? And why did it involve Sansa?" He asked, then suddenly his face changed to disapproving "Theon, you didn't do anything to her did you?"

"WHAT?! NO!" I knew exactly what he was thinking off, he thought I had dishonored her. "Why the hell would you think that!" I near shouted as we walked outside to the practice yard.

Robb threw his hands up in defense. "Then why did father want you? And if you haven't done anything to her then why did she run out crying?"

"I haven't done anything" I said bluntly.

"Well, why did father want you?" He questioned again.

"He..." Deep breaths Theon, you can do this, just tell him, he's your best friend. I turned my head away from his. "He summoned me, to tell me he's...he's arranged a marriage between me and Sansa..." I couldn't look Robb in the eye.

"What? You're joking right?" His voice was filled with confusion and laughter. I slowly turned my head to face him.

"No." I said simply.

"What the hell do you mean 'No'? You can't be serious, why the hell would father do that?" His voice was now filled with anger.

"Some shit about uniting the Iron Islands" I said through gritted teeth. I couldn't help letting my anger show.

"I'm going to go talk to father" Robb replied annoyed. Before I could respond, he was gone, leaving me alone standing in the practice yard.

 **(Robb POV)**

What the seven hells is father thinking marry Sansa to Theon? Has he gone completely mental? Surely there are better people to marry Sansa to? Someone. Anyone that isn't Theon. I mean he's Theon. He's not exactly the type of person that would take a wife. He's my best friend but...

"Father!" I called as he walked out his office.

"Yes?" He replied.

"Do you really mean to marry Theon to Sansa?" I said questioningly.

"Theon's already told you then?" He said not seeming surprised

"Of course he's told me" I said annoyed.

"Hmm...Come in" Father replied as he opened the door to his office, gesturing me in. Once inside he walked to his desk and started to search for something.

"Well, do you? I asked.

Sighing, he answered "Yes."

"Are you being serious?" I said trying to hide my anger.

"Yes." His short answers were annoying me even more.

Quickly he picked up a letter and passed it to me.

"What is this?" I asked as I noticed the King's seal on it.

"Read it"

Slowly I opened the letter. It read:

 _To Lord Eddard Stark,_

 _In reply to your question, I suggest you marry Sansa to Theon Greyjoy._

 _It would help secure the Iron Islands._

 _From,_

 _King Robert Baratheon, First of his name, King of the Andals and First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdom._

"The King ordered this, so I could hardly refuse"

 **I don't really know how to feel about this chapter, let me know what you think.**

 **Kaitlin xx**


End file.
